


Memories || Doctor Who Fanfic

by startledstoat111



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startledstoat111/pseuds/startledstoat111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her search for the Doctor, Donna Noble comes across a certain investigative journalist, but when Ms Sarah Jane Smith contacts her a year later to talk about the stolen Earth, Donna's not the woman she remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories || Doctor Who Fanfic

Sarah Jane tapped out the number without thinking, her worried gaze fixed on her son. Luke was sat with his back to her, bent over some maths homework that he could probably do in his sleep. She half turned away from him, intent on the dialling tone coming from the speaker. She could already imagine Donna's voice. She would be pleased to hear from her, she was sure, and she could happily return the favour. It had been so long since she'd seen or heard any trace of the Doctor, it would be a welcome relief to talk to someone who was with him constantly.

"Hello?" The Essex accent greeted her. 

"Hello? Donna Noble?"

"Last time I checked. What can I do for ya?"

"Its Sarah Jane. Sorry it's been so long, but I wanted to talk to you about those planets- could you ask the Doctor something, as Mr Smith can't do it, and Luke was wondering if the planetary alignment could be altered using high powered electron-"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sarah Jane paused. It hasn't been that long, had it?

"It's Sarah Jane. We were on the Dalek mothership together? And a few months ago, when you were still looking for the Doctor, we met up to sort out that thing in London. Mr Smith still isn't sure what it was- some sort of alien signal, he thinks-"

"Is this a bad joke? Because if it is, can I just say it's really not funny."

"Donna, what's wrong? Has something happened? I know time travel can be disorienting-"

"Okay, lady, if you want to add glitter to that glue you're sniffing, that's fine by me. But don't bother me with it. I'm getting married in 7 weeks. 7 weeks. Things to be doing, stuff to be organizing. Ta-ra."

Sarah Jane was stunned into silence as the dialling tone sounded in her ear. She lowered the phone, then met Luke's questioning eyes. 

"What was that?" He asked curiously. She managed to lift her shoulders in a shrug. 

"I'm... not really sure. She didn't know me, or the Doctor." Luke furrowed his brow in confusion.

"How's that possible? There's no way you can forget something like the Doctor, unless... Oh."

Sarah Jane sat on the sofa, torn. Part of her wanted to find out where Donna lived, and slap some sense into her. The other was wary of the Doctor- if he'd wiped her memory, he'd undoubtedly had good reason. 

"Mum, we can't kick the hornets nest." Luke said, coming to sit beside her. "We don't know why the Doctor did what he did. It could be dangerous."

Sarah Jane couldn't prevent the scoff that emerged from her mouth. 

"Luke, we live in danger everyday. I put you in danger-" Her throat closed, and she clenched a fist to prevent it shaking. He placed his hand over hers, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Mum, it's okay. Besides, I'm off to uni in a few weeks. Unless there's Sontarons hiding in the lecture theatre, I'm going to be okay."

Sarah Jane let out a little laugh, then tucked her son into a hug. 

"We can't ever speak to Donna again, can we?" He asked after a moment. Sarah Jane shook her head. 

"I'll get Mr Smith to keep an eye on her, but the what the Doctor leaves behind... I have some doubts, but he never leaves anyone behind without a reason."

"But... she'll never remember who she was. What she did. She's not some temp, she's the woman who saved the universe!"

"Yes." Sarah Jane said with some sadness. Perhaps she'd just grown tired of the repercussions, the messes left behind, swept quickly away by willing hands. 

"Yes." Sarah Jane said again. "And she will never know."


End file.
